


Dream Notebook? No no no....Sleep stories!

by Lifeless_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gun Violence, Movie Reference, Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_L/pseuds/Lifeless_L
Summary: A series of weird dreams, nice dreams, confusing nightmares, and just horror shows that I experience in my sleep.





	Dream Notebook? No no no....Sleep stories!

**Author's Note:**

> This on doesn't really have a warning but I guess attempted kidnapping and brief description of gun violence

I was walking to school when I saw a man walk out of bank that didn't open up for another hour with a box. He slipped the box onto his bag as he crosses the street and went into a store. I yelled, "Hey that man just robbed the bank!" He ran into the store and some random man went after him. I went on my way trying to get to school on time but not even ten minutes later the their corners me and demands I meet him somewhere almost an hours walk away. I tell him no I'll miss school and he tells me he doesn't give a fuck, that I WILL be there. He walks off in a different direction and I go towards the place he told me to. While walking i download an app to send a silent panic message to my mom, brother, sister, and if not turned off within a certain timespan m whoever else is in my phone. Right as I'm putting the last bit of info in the guy shows up and pins me to a car and tries to pry the phone out of ny hands to delete it so I lock ny phone, you need my thumb print, a pin, AND a password to get in. He throws me in the car and there's two other men in there. He tells me I'll be helping them from now on or I'll die. I tell them to just shoot me but they laugh and start to drive away. My mom and brother burst out of one of the building with a bazooka and the police om the phone. My brother attempts to give the licence plate number but be cant read it very well, while Ma loads the bazooka and points. She tells them to let me go or she'll shoot. They don't and ma shoots a tire. The guys grab me and the money, and make a run for it. Ma loads the bazooka again and fires. It hits right in front of us, in the side of the building. They try to make Ma breakdown by telling her she just killed a bunch of people but that building was condemned and abandoned so no ine was in it. While they are distracted by ma, my brother hits the ine holding me over the head with a bat, I hit the ground hard. He quickly turns and swings at the others knees to take them down. Ma rushes )over and picks me up but im in a semi-conscious state. They rush me to a hospital but i pass put not even halfway there. I open my eyes to a eye scorchingly white room that smells of antiseptic. My whole immediate family is there and I ask how long is been out. Just as one of them was about to respond.....I woke up from the dream and thought, "What the fuck?"


End file.
